lucernefandomcom-20200216-history
Kreigs Marine
' The Kreigs Marine' is the fleet that is maintained by the Order of the Red Dragon, and as such it is a very important member of the overall Order of the Red Dragon. The Kreigs Marine makes its operations out of the port of Stormwind, and as such it has grown in the valley as a counter balance somewhat to the fleets of Lorderon, Kul Tiras, and the Riverlands. The main purpose of the Kreigs Marine is obviously fleet against fleet actions, and as such it maintains a large amount of galley's with which to fight against the enemy fleets. On top of this service the fleet also maintains large transport ships which they use for the transportation of troops, and also what can only be described as the first merchant ships. These ships have an open top without weaponry and thus are protected by the fighting ships while they do their tasks. The Kreigs Marine begin to take shape following the growth of the port of Stormwind, and much of the Kreigs Marine was the actions of several houses including House Starke, House Anthor, and House Hawick and it is for this reason that the Kreigs Marine grew so quickly in these starting years. The Fleet was built by the funding of these houses, and the profits off of much of the incoming trade into the port of Stormwind being given to them by the Order of the Black Dragon who had grown immensly due to the growth of the port, but needed defence from the random attacks of pirates on the Rhine River. History Early History The Kreigs Marine begin to take shape following the growth of the port of Stormwind, and much of the Kreigs Marine was the actions of several houses including House Starke, House Anthor, and House Hawick and it is for this reason that the Kreigs Marine grew so quickly in these starting years. The Fleet was built by the funding of these houses, and the profits off of much of the incoming trade into the port of Stormwind being given to them by the Order of the Black Dragon who had grown immensely due to the growth of the port, but needed defense from the random attacks of pirates on the Rhine River. Organization Kriegs Reich Marshal The Kriegs Reich Marshal controls the second largest force within the Order of the Red Dragon behind only the Wehrmacht thus making him a very powerful Reich Marshal. His position allows him control over all the ships of the Kreigs Navy, but also the small but elite Kreigs Marines of whom are specially bred for seaborne invasions and were instrumental in the Invasion of Yerness. See Also : Vanduin Lonar Vanduin Lonar is the son of two lowly farmers from the eastern reaches of the valley of Lucerne thus making him a commoner and not a member of any noble family. Vanduin had one sibling in the form of Ulia Lonar of whom was killed during the Gondor Civil War after their village was caught in the middle of the conflict. Vanduin would marry following his becoming a Dragon Knight of House Anthor, and would be married into a noble family in the form of Irene Hooper of the Anthor vassal House Hooper. With Irene Hooper he has three children of which are all members of his knightly House Lonar in the form of Tavin, Varlia, and Mellia Lonar of which Tavin is one of his top commanders in the Kriegs Marine and a talented ship captain, his son Varlia is the Lord of House Lonar in everything but actual title, while his daughter Mellia is also a member of the Kriegs Marine where she captains her own boat and has become notorious for her brutality in boarding actions. Vanduin Lonar was born in a poor village inside of Gondor, and during this time he was constantly wishing for a better life but understood that his family was doing the best that they could. He would become a localized commander of the Gondor defences of the area, and in this position he would remain until the coming of the Lucernians into the region heralded great change in his life. Years before the actual Gondor war with Lucerne his home was attacked by a small party of Lucernian forces led by House Lannister and assisted by House Anthor who had been sent to temper the violence done during the attack. During this attack House Lannister would put the village to flame, and capture all the survivors. As Vanduin was prepared for execution he was pardoned by Tommen Anthor of whom knighted him on the spot so that the Lannister's couldn't still execute him. This made Vanduin and Tommen close friends, and Vanduin would return to Stormwind with his knew Lord where he would become closer to the inner circle of House Anthor to the point that he was married to Irene Hooper in order to make him truly a noble. Over the next years he would father three children, and he and his wife were very much in love, and Vanduin became fanatical in his devotion to House Anthor, and the overal Kingdom of Lucerne. Category:Order of the Red Dragon